Time Travel Revised
by Harrypotterlover56
Summary: Here is the rewrite of TTW. Harry is working in his office when Crabbe Sr. rushes in and shoots him with an unknown spell. Harry wakes up to his Aunt yelling at him. Harry has gone back in time and so it seems, a few others have too.
1. Chapter 1

So here is the first chapter of the revised version. It is short but it is straight forward. The next chapter will be longer. I am hoping to keep the updates reguluar. But that won't start until August. I am going on a vacation to the beach and then to a festival and will not have time to update. Afterwords I should be able to update this more and more. Anyway I hope you guys like the rewrite and I will be putting a poll up for you to vote on who else comes back in time.

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Attack<p>

Harry Potter was sitting on his chair at work. After going through a year of Auror training the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, stuck him in an office by himself. The department was still on the search for the runaway death eaters. It seemed that Crabbe and Goyle Sr. were smart enough to escape from Voldemort before he was defeated. Either that or they were too stupid to know where Hogwarts was. Harry personally thinks it was the latter of the two options.

Lucius Malfoy was thrown into the newly fixed Azkaban. There was no way he could bribe or pay anyone in the ministry to look the other way on his case. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy were not in Azkaban. Narcissa was let off the hook when Harry crashed her trial and told the court that she defied Voldemort and told him that Harry was dead when he really wasn't. With that motion she helped set Voldemort to his doom. Harry might have forgotten to mention that she was only doing it to find Draco and not help defeat Voldemort, but Harry didn't think that information was important.

Draco was let off the hook when Harry crashed into his trial. (Harry is extremely lucky that Kingsley is the Minister of Magic because Harry could be put on trial himself for breaking and entering a Ministry trial. Then again could they really throw the savior of the Wizarding world in jail?) Harry told the court that Draco was forced into getting the Dark mark in order to save Voldemort from killing the most important women in Draco's life, his mom. Eventually the court voted that both Draco and Narcissa were to be set free from all charges.

Draco had then gotten a job as an Auror too. And although it ticked Ron off a bit, slowly, very slowly, Draco was becoming friends with Harry and, even though Ron denies any thoughts of this, Draco was becoming friends with Ron too.

There was a bustle of noise outside of Harry's office and then the door blasted open. Crabbe Sr. came running in. Crabbe Sr. clothes were extremely dirty. From the flies flying around him Harry expected the Crabbe Sr. hadn't bathed in days, weeks even. The thing that caught Harry's eye though was the wand being pointed on him.

Two Aurors ran in the room and launched themselves at Crabbe Sr. It was too late. Crabbe Sr. had finished casting a spell at Harry and it was shooting straight at Harry. Harry stared at the incoming spell for a split second before jumping out of the way. Harry signed thinking he was out of harm's way and turned around expecting to see the spell hit the wall.

What Harry didn't expect was for the spell to change course. The spell was coming after Harry again. Harry tried to dodge it but to no valid. The spell struck him straight in the chest as Ron and Draco ran into the room to see what was going on. Harry's vision turned black. The last thing he saw was horror on Ron, Draco, and the two Auror's faces and a look of triumph on Crabbe Sr.'s.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally back from my vacation! (Technically it was vacations.) I had like four vacations right next to each other. Anyway here is the next chapter. I will try to update the rest of my stories and this one by the end of this week and next week. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter! **

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p>"Up! Get up now!"<p>

Harry woke up with a start. He sat up and banged his head against the ceiling. He clutched his head and looked around. He was confused. Where was he? As he looked around he got this feeling of dread as he realized where he was. He was in the cupboard at 4 Privet Drive. But why was he here? Why wasn't he at work? There was a lot of things he needed to do or else he would get in trouble. Plus he had that dinner date with Ginny afterwards. There was no time for him to be fooling around in his old room.

Harry stood up. It was then that he realized that he didn't feel as tall as he did before. He seemed short. His head was just a few inches from the ceiling, but the last time he looked into this cupboard he couldn't even stand in it. Something wasn't right. Harry looked down at himself. He wasn't wearing his Auror suit either. He was wearing oversize clothes. Harry felt panic rise inside of him. Why was he wearing Dudley's old clothes? Was this some kind of prank that his friends put on him? Because if it was, Harry wasn't finding it funny.

The door opened. Harry's eyes widen as he looked face to face with a younger Aunt Petunia. Harry reached out his hand and steadied himself against the wall. If this was a prank then his friends did really well on it. Harry stared at his aunt. The more he did the more he got the feeling that this wasn't a prank. This was real. Harry was in his ten year old body and he was looking at his younger looking aunt Petunia. He wasn't sure what had happened but he hoped that the Head Auror didn't take points off of him for not returning his paperwork that was due at the end of the day.

"I want you to cook the bacon," Petunia said. "Make sure you don't burn it though. Everything needs to be perfect for my Duddy's birthday."

"Bacon?" Harry asked as if he never heard the word before.

"Yes bacon! Gosh you act as if you never heard the word before. Now get cooking!" Petunia shouted.

"All right, all right," Harry said with his hands up in the air as if he was caught by the police for drunk driving.

Harry walked into the kitchen fast. The table was full of presents as was most of the living room. Harry shook his head. His aunt and uncle really should have used more discipline against Dudley. There is no need for a child to get over ten presents from his parents. Maybe if they were all knick-knacks, but presents like a bike, a computer, or a television. Now that was a big present. You only give one of those kind of things to a child on their birthday. But then again Harry wasn't a parent yet so what would he know?

Harry cooked the bacon and waited for Dudley to come down and throw a fit. He was tempted to let the bacon burn but he thought otherwise. He didn't really need his aunt and uncle yelling at him. All Harry was really concerned about was how he got sent back in time. There were no Time-Turners in existence that let you go back more than a couple of hours. Harry tried to remember his last moments in the office but he couldn't. Something must have happened. All he could remember was sitting at his desk and an uproar coming from behind the door. Then someone barged in and blank. He couldn't even remember who came into his office.

Harry carried the finished bacon over to the table and looked for a spot to put it. After a couple seconds of searching he found none. Harry then pushed some of the presents off of the table. One landed on the floor with a crack. Harry held his breath and looked around. His aunt and uncle were nowhere to be found. He started to breathe normal again. Maybe his aunt and uncle will just think the mail man or the store clerk broke it. It definitely didn't have anything to do with Harry.

Harry put down the bacon on the area he made on the table and then walked away. He exited the kitchen as everyone else entered. He headed towards the bathroom and gave a wince as he heard Dudley starting his fit. He really hoped that when he had children they wouldn't be as bad as Dudley or as fat. They could weigh whatever they wanted. As long as they didn't look like a baby whale or a skin and bones. Harry didn't want child investors to come into his house and check out his kids for child abuse because they were too skinny.

Harry entered the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He put his hands up to his face and signed. He either went back in time or someone spiked him morning coffee. As much as Harry wished it was the latter he had to give in and accept the truth. He had gone back in time. Now with this conclusion what should he do?

"Boy, get down here!" Uncle Vernon shouted up the stairs.

Harry came out of the bathroom and walked downstairs. Why didn't they have a bathroom on the bottom floor? He silently asked himself.

"What do you want?" Harry asked as he entered the kitchen.

"It seems," Uncle Vernon said. "That Mrs. Figg has broken her leg and she can't watch you. So now we have to figure out what to do with you."

Harry thought for a moment. Maybe he could trick them into letting him stay at home.

"You could take me with you to the zoo," Harry said calmly.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looked appalled. "No," Vernon said. "You would embarrass us by setting the animals out."

"No!" Harry shouted dropping to his knees. Well if he wanted to stay at the house he might as well try to make it realistic that he didn't want to stay at the house. "You can't leave me here! This house gives me nightmares! What if some murderer comes here and tries to kill me? I'd have no way to defend myself! You can't leave me here!"

To top his act up he started to fake cry. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon shared a look. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Vernon looked at Harry.

"We have decided to leave you here," Vernon said. "On the hope that someone will kidnap you and get you off of our hands. Now if anything is broken in this house when we return…"

Vernon let the threat hanging. Harry forced himself to not roll his eyes. His uncle could be quite stupid sometimes. Oh who was he kidding? His uncle was stupid all the time.

"Please don't leave me here!" Harry cried and clutched onto Vernon's leg as Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Dudley's friend walked towards the car. Vernon kicked Harry off and walked over to the car. Without sparing Harry another glance he drove away. Harry laid there and watched until the car went out of sight. He then stood up and walked back into the house.

"My acting must be really good," Harry said out loud to himself. "Maybe I should become an actor instead of an Auror. Too bad wizards don't have television. Hmm…maybe I could start a Hogwarts theater group. After this whole thing blows over I'll just pack up and move into the muggle world. I'll become the next Daniel Radcliffe. I should probably bring Ginny though. She would probably kill me if I left her without a word. Actually I'm sure her brothers would do much worse to me. Maybe I shouldn't leave…"

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

Harry's eyes widened as he turned around.

* * *

><p>Sorry, cliffhanger ending but I'll update this soon. By the way can anyone guess who the mystery person is?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**First off I am greatly sorry for leaving. I got out of my Harry Potter mood and then the movies ended and I guess I was thrown into an Harry Potter Over kind of depression. But thanks to my sister I have now gotten myself back into the mood of writing Harry Potter and I promise that I am gong to finish most of my stories. I heard that the reading the books are being deleted. I most likely will not continue those but I do plan to finish this story and my other ones. I promise to never leave again!**

**I hope to update this at least once a week. I think I'll update on Wednesdays. So here is the next chapter. Again I am very sorry for leaving and I understand if some of you have given up on this story. **

* * *

><p>"Sirius?" Harry gasped.<p>

"In the flesh," Sirius replied with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he stared at him.

Sirius had cleaned up nicely. His face was clean shaven, his hair looked silky smooth, and his bones looked like they had meat on them. He was also wearing a nice black suit.

"First off, since you recognize me it must mean that you have time traveled back in time too. Good thing too because I was still trying to figure out how exactly to explain myself to you. I don't think saying I'm an escape prisoner would have went by well. I'm sure you would have tried to kill me. Anyway, once I fell through the veil I thought everything was done for, but it wasn't. There is a blank period in my memory where I don't really recall what happened. It was just kind of dark. Like when you are asleep. Next thing I know I wake up in my cell in Azkaban. Really horrible place. Filled with those nasty dementors and ugh...well I just knew I had to get out of there again. So I did. Once out I found a newspaper that told me what the date was. I knew it was the summer before your first year of Hogwarts and I wanted to change things," Sirius said. "By the way I'm extremely thirsty. Do you know how hard it was to get here? On my way I got jumped by three different dogs and they didn't want to fight. Mark my words they wanted to play. I have never run so fast in my life."

Harry stared at Sirius. He was happy that he wasn't the only one who went back in time, but something was on his mind. If he and Sirius went back was there anyone else? And why exactly did they go back in time anyway? What was the whole point?

"Sure," Harry replied. "The kitchen is through here."

Harry led Sirius to the kitchen. He stared at Sirius as he gulped down a glass of water. What were they going to do now?

"So Harry," Sirius said wiping water that had dropped onto his chin off. "I was thinking of what to do next. You don't get your Hogwarts letter until another few weeks. Right?"

"Yeah," Harry relied. He did not see where Sirius was going with this. Somehow he knew he wouldn't like where it was going.

"You are going to stay here and let Hagrid come and do his thing like last time," Sirius said.

"Okay and where will you be?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out. So what do you think?"

"It's a horrible plan!" Harry shouted. "You can't leave me here! I'll die!"

"You didn't die the first time around," Sirius pointed out. "Besides I think you'll be fine. When have I been wrong before?"

Harry could think of a few things. One of them being Peter but he held his tongue. He didn't need Sirius being mad at him. So if Sirius was going to stick him here he might as well have some fun. Maybe he could turn things around with the Dursley's. Did he really want to put forth the effort though?

"Alright Harry, so I have to go. I have a meeting with someone important. See you later!" Sirius said and then made his way out the kitchen door and through the porch. Harry watched as Sirius turned himself into a dog and ran off. Sirius was just in time too because the Dursley's entered the front door at the same time.

Dudley was cheering about something. Harry rolled his eyes. His Uncle and Aunt probably bought Dudley the two most expensive items in the Zoo store. He made his way into the living room. He was right. Dudley was carrying a life size bear statue and a moving wolf stuff animal. Why Dudley wanted those was out of Harry's mind. Dudley never seemed like the stuff animal type.

"Your still here," Vernon said distasteful.

"I know, the kidnapper didn't pull through. He walked in, took a drink of water, and left. But hey on the Brightside I get to stay with you guys!" Harry said with a smile.

It was the wrong thing to say. He was thrown in the cupboard for lying. Which Harry thought was pretty unfair. He didn't lie. He looked around the cupboard. He was starting to get mad at Sirius. He took out a pen and piece of paper (items the Dursley's reluctantly gave Harry for school) and began writing Sirius a strongly worded letter. It never crossed his mind that he didn't have an owl to send it with.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and soon enough it was time for Harry to get his letter. Harry was bored of sitting outside staring at the sky. Cloud watching was fun the first few times but after doing it every day until his letter came was horrible. Although he did see some interesting shapes in the clouds. There was one that slightly resembled his dragon friend from the Twi-wizard tournament. Then there was a cloud that looked like the Grim and Harry was reminded of Professor Trelawney and her claims of him dying. Now if only she could have predicted Harry going back in time. That prediction would have been useful. Then again the prediction she made of the Dark Lord's servant was pretty useful too, except at the time Harry thought she was talking about Sirius but she was actually talking about Peter. It just made a huge mess. Prophecies should just be clear and easy to understand, Harry finally decided. Like instead of <em>The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless…<em>some other words… _the servant will set out to rejoin his master _the prophecies should be 'the servant of the Dark Lord, Peter Pettigrew, will escape and return to his master. Oh and by the way Sirius Black is innocent.' That would have been so much easier to figure out then Trelawney's crap. Then again Harry wasn't the Master of Prophecies so he wouldn't know.

Now Harry had to wait for the mail to arrive. It was going to be a painful three hours.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own anything! R&amp;R<strong>

**The italic words are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the next chapter. I have something IMPORTANT to say. I just wanted to let you guys know that the next few weeks I will not be updating. I AM NOT abandoning this story or any of my other works. I am simply going on vacation. I am going to the Softball World Series, followed by the twin fest and kingdom bound. I will not be able to get to a computer during those days. Don't worry I will be back August 8th and will try to get out an update as soon as I can. I just wanted to let you guys know so you didn't think I was abandoning you guys. Anyway here is the next installment. Hopefully you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

Three hours later Harry was anxiously waiting for Vernon to tell him to get the mail. He had never been this anxious before in his life. He guessed that the knowledge of being able to go back to Hogwarts was making him so jumpy. He really missed the place. The last time he saw it was when he was helping rebuild it after the war. He missed the place. It was his first real home.

"Get the mail, Dudley," Vernon said from behind the newspaper he was reading.

"Make Harry get it," Dudley replied shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Get the mail, Harry," Vernon said turning a page in the newspaper.

"I will not fail you!" Harry said as he stood up. Vernon looked over the newspaper at Harry and gave him a stern look. Harry didn't notice as he left the kitchen and headed towards the door. He picked up the letters from the floor. He flipped through them. Bills, bills, bills, Aunt Marge, bills, bills, bills, and at last it was the Hogwarts letter. He quickly opened it on sight. He smelled the fresh parchment of the letter. It smelled of Hogwarts. He turned around and entered the kitchen.

"Here you go Uncle," Harry said handing him the mail.

"Dad! Dad! Harry's got a letter!" Dudley shouted as bits of bacon came out of his mouth.

"Very good Dudley. You can see," Harry said.

"Give it here boy!" Vernon shouted.

"No!" Harry replied. "It is my Hogwarts letter!"

Petunia let out a shriek and dropped the plate she was carrying over to the sink. It fell to the floor with a signature crack. Harry looked at it in pity. There was no need to kill a poor plate on the case of him getting his letter. He gave himself a moment of silence for the poor plate. His Uncle and Aunt on the other hand began yelling.

"There is no such thing as Hogwarts!" Vernon yelled.

"Yes there is," Harry said. "I've been there."

"Don't you lie boy," Petunia scowled.

Harry frowned this made him mad. Being told that he was lying always sparked the anger flame and this time it began to flare.

"I'm not lying. You should know all about Hogwarts Petunia. My mom went there and so did my dad. I honestly don't get where people think I'm lying. I have never once lied to you, or to the toad, or Fudge, but for some reason everyone thinks that I am untrustworthy. I'm not a liar guys. I not a liar like Dudley. You know every time he says he is at Piers house he is really beating up some poor old kid at the park. Do you guys even realize how much this neighborhood dislikes you? Your son is a bully. A selfish bully and you've taught him to be like that. You've taught him that if he cries he can get whatever he wants. You are turning him into a fat walrus. Do you know what that is going to do to him later in life? He's almost the size of a baby whale! That's not healthy. And let me tell you Petunia. No one cares about your garden or how green your lawn is or your car or anything. Stop thinking about what other people think about you. Nobody cares. Seriously! Pretty much everyone in this neighborhood dislikes you. They know what you guys are doing to me. They can tell when I'm out in 100 degree weather mowing the lawn or weeding the garden and you guys are all out for ice cream. You guys are stupid if you think they don't know. And about being a wizard, I know, and you want to know the sad part? At the Wizarding bank, Gringotts, I've got stacks of money. Money that would keep you guys from ever having to work again. But you know what. You will NEVER see any of that money. None of it! Why would I ever give people who abused me and treated me like dirt anything? And all you got to blame is yourself," Harry ranted in anger.

"IN THE CUPBOARD NOW!" Vernon shouted.

Harry figured this was coming. He really needed to control his temper. Oh why did he have to inherit his mother's wild temper was beyond him. Why couldn't he inherit more of his father's prankster side? Life would have been more fun if he had.

Harry made his way to his cupboard. Behind him Uncle Vernon locked the door. Harry sat down on his bed. He would sneak off later in the night when everyone was sleeping. He figured he would be locked in the cupboard until Hagrid came to get him. That wouldn't be until another week or two. Oh why did Sirius have to leave?

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

Sirius made himself to the Leaky Cauldron. He disguised himself with blond hair and a short blond beard. He casually walked into the pub. He immediately saw the wizard he was visiting sitting across the room. He walked over to the man with a kind smile on his face.

"Excuse me sir, is this where I go for my interview?"

The man looked up. He had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why yes, Mr…"

"Mr. Smith, Lee Smith," Sirius said reaching out his hand.

"Albus Dumbledore," the mad replied shaking Sirius hand. "Now we are here to discuss the position of—"

***O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O***

A week had gone buy with Harry sneaking out at night when his relatives asleep. He was bored and out of ideas. He snuck up to Dudley's room and hid toy rats, and some dead rats that Mrs Figgs cat's brought him. They seemed to think that Harry needed them. It didn't really matter to Harry. He was use to touching dead rats when Hedwig brought them to him. Besides ever since he found out that Dudley hated rats he used them to his advantage.

Harry turned Petunia's hair neon pink as she was sleeping and shaved off Vernon's mustache. He looked really different without it. Harry always made sure to be locked away in the cupboard as the morning went on. He had to admit he was pretty amused when he woke up to here Dudley screaming bloody murder. His scream was shortly followed by Aunt Petunia's who hated to see rodents in the house. The next few nights were filled with Aunt Petunia and Vernon screaming as they awoke to their new features. Aunt Petunia was horrified by her pink hair and would not leave the house. Vernon was greatly upset that his mustache was gone. Apparently he had a few coworkers make some comments. They blamed Harry but they never had any proof. In Harry's defense he was still locked away in a cupboard. Of course that didn't stop them for deciding to lock him in the rest of summer. He didn't mind though. Hagrid would be coming soon and so would his escape.

* * *

><p>I do not own anything!<br>R&R :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not uploading this yesterday. Once I got back from vacation things were a bit busy and I was really tired. Anyway I had to babysit pretty much all day Tuesday and Wednesday. I plan to post the next update on next Wednesday and get back into that loop. School is gong to be starting soon :( bummer. Anyway here is the next chapter. The italic font is taken from Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone. I do not own anything!**

**R&R**

**P.S. Thank you everyone for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated! **

* * *

><p>The ending of summer couldn't have come faster for Harry. Sirius had mailed him his school supplies with Hedwig, which Sirius considered as a birthday present. It didn't work though. Hedwig would always be the first gift ever given to him from Hagrid. Or maybe it was the second. Did the squished cake count?<p>

Now Harry was waiting until he had to ask Uncle Vernon to take him to Kings Cross Station. It took a while but he finally got Aunt Petunia to admit that he was a wizard. Of course Dudley was in the dark. He thought that Harry was going to some prison school in Antarctica. Honestly Harry was amazed at what lies Dudley would believe. Who in their right mind would make a prison school in Antarctica? Speaking of which that would be a good place to make the new Azkaban. Harry made a mental note to deal with that later when he became an Auror again.

"Uncle it is time to go to Kings Cross Station so I can get on the train to my school," Harry said

"Why are you going to take a train?" Dudley asked. "If you're going to Antarctica shouldn't you take a plane or boat?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Dudley was stupid. "The train is taking me to the boat. Don't worry I'll become best friends with the penguins." Harry lied.

"Let's go boy," Uncle Vernon said gruffly and made his way out the door. Harry picked up the nice leather trunk sent to him by Sirius and skipped after his Uncle.

"I hope you get eaten by a polar bear!" Dudley shouted at Harry.

"Polar bears don't live in Antarctica! They live with Santa. They make the coal!" Harry shouted as he exited the house.

"They do?" Dudley shouted as the door closed.

Harry shifted a laugh. Dudley was so gullible.

The ride to the train station was silent. Harry was sitting in the back seat next to his trunk and cage. Hedwig seemed to remember him which made Harry wonder if she came back too or at least knew. Which would be weird because Hedwig was an owl and owls do not go back in time or do they? Then again Hedwig really was extraordinary.

After what seemed like hours they finally got to the train station. Uncle Vernon dropped Harry off and drove away. He didn't even wait to see if Harry got into the train station. Harry was greatly offended. He could have been kidnapped!

He walked into the train station and loaded his things onto a cart. The first thing he wanted to do was find the Weasley. He wanted to see them so bad even if they didn't know who he was yet.

Harry waited by platform nine and three-quarters until he saw the familiar sight of red hair.

"_Now, what's the platform number?"_ Harry heard Mrs. Weasley ask.

"_Nine and three-quarters!" _piped Ginny and Harry let out a grin. It was nice hearing her voice. _"Mom, can't I go…"_

"_You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quite. All right, Percy, you go first."_

Harry watched as Percy marched through the barrier and disappears. It was then that he decided to make himself known.

"Did he just walk through that brick wall?" Harry asked pushing the cart up next to Ginny and pointing at the brick wall.

The rest of the Weasley clan jumped startled. They turned towards Harry with shock and slight traces of fear on their faces. The fear went away when they noticed Hedwig. Harry noticed that wizards seemed to think that if you had an owl then you must be a wizard too. That might not always be a good thing.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a hand against her heart. "You must be muggle born through the barrier is where the train is."

"You mean to tell me," Harry said. "That I can walk through that wall too?"

She nodded her head.

"Hmm," Harry muttered and walked towards the barrier. Slowly he put his hand down. It went through. He faked surprise. "My hand! It's gone." Then Harry grinned. "You put your right hand in," Harry placed his right hand into the barrier "you put your right hand out. You put your right hand in and you shake it all about." Harry continued on with the dance. "You put your butt in, you put your butt out, you put your butt in and you shake it all about. You do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around. That's what it's all about."

Harry stopped and looked at the Weasleys. They were staring at him weirdly.

"Um," said one of the twins. Harry wasn't sure which one. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry," Harry said. "Use to be my favorite dance as a child. I would dance to it all the time when I was stuck in my room. Anyway I should probably get going."

The twins were grinning at each other. Mrs Weasley gave them a look that said don't you dare try it.

With that Harry rushed through barrier. He went towards the train and took his trunk out of the cart. He tried to lift it onto the train but his weak eleven year old body wouldn't let him. He stood there for a while. He was hoping that Fred and George would find him again and help him out. Curse his weak body. Finally they came.

"Need some help?"

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Fred get over here,"

"What?" Fred asked as he walked over. "Oh hey," he said as he noticed Harry. "You're the insane boy from the barrier. Nice dance by the way. Names Fred and this is my brother George."

"I'm not insane," Harry replied. "I was just in the mood to do the Hokey Pokey that's all. Nice to meet you. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Fred asked.

"As in the Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived?" George added.

"Well I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about but I am living so I guess yes I am that Harry Potter," Harry replied shifting a smile.

"So do you like," Fred started.

"Actually have a lightning bolt scar?" George finished.

"Oh you mean this?" Harry said lifting up his hair. "Yeah, but I think of it more of a zigzag. Lightning sounds like I'm trying so hard to sound cool. In reality zigzag seems more natural. It just happened to zigzag into the shape of a lightning bolt. And besides don't lightning bolts sound evil? I've heard that Voldemort—sorry You Know Who— liked to create lightning storms. Me having a lightning scar just screams I approve to You Know Who doesn't it? And I for one do not approve of him. He killed my parents you know. Just entered my house one day. Didn't even knock. Shows his character doesn't it."

Fred and George stared at Harry. They had finished getting his trunk onto the train.

"Right," Fred said. He and George share a look.

Just then Mrs. Weasley called them over.

"Gotta go," George said.

"Have fun at Hogwarts," Fred said. "Hopefully you'll be in Gryffindor. Best house ever."

They left leaving Harry in the empty compartment. Harry looked out the window. There was one thought left on his mind as he waited for Ron to stumble his way into his compartment. Where was Sirius?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sirius, or as the professors thought he was, Lee Smith, was busy decorating his new classroom. He had taken down all the curtains on sight. He was pleased when he got an owl back from Dumbledore saying that he was hired for the History of Magic. Dumbledore was able to convince Professor Binns to retire. To say that Sirius Black was excited to be teaching History of Magic would be incorrect. He hated that class during his time at school. But in the end he was excited to be at Hogwarts and able to watch over Harry. Even if it had to be under the code name of Lee Smith. He was excited to see the look on Harry's face when Harry saw that he was here.. He stroked his fake blond beard. This was going to be an interesting seven years. Hopefully this time he won't die by drapery. He looked out the windows. The students would be arriving in a few hours.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. They were nice and I liked reading them. :) Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**Words in Italic are from the first Harry Potter book.**

**I don't own anything! R&R**

* * *

><p>Harry waited in the compartment for a few minutes. When the train started to move Ron finally made his way into the compartment.<p>

"_Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry. "Everywhere else is full."_

"Nope," Harry replied. "I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter."

"Really?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. He was glad to finally see Ron again.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said.

"I know," Harry said.

"What?"

"Nothing," Harry replied. Inside he was cursing himself. How could he let an I know slip?

"Do you really have the—you know, the scar?" Ron asked.

"Yep," Harry said flipping up his bangs. "I don't really remember how I got it though. There was a lot of green light but I was a baby. I guess that's a good thing though. Think how messed up I would have been if I remember watching my parents murdered in front of me."

"Yeah, that would be bad," Ron said looking down at the seat.

"So," Harry said trying to bring up a conversation. "You must have a busy family. Is there five of you?"

"Seven," Ron replied gloomy.

Oops, Harry forgot that Ron was saddened about his big family when they were younger.

"Really? That's cool! I wish I had seven siblings. Well seven siblings who actually like me. I have a cousin who I live with, Dudley, but he's a jerk. In fact I think everyone I live with is a jerk. But don't get down. We're going to Hogwarts! It's like the most awesome school in the world. Who would want to go to some other magical school when you could go to Hogwarts? Yeah Hogwarts! Woo! I'm excited."

Harry hoped his excitement for Hogwarts would take out the whole family thought out of his mind. Unfortunately it didn't.

"I know, it's just everyone is going to expect me to live up to the rest of the family. My older brothers Bill and Charlie, they have already left Hogwarts, Bill was head boy and Charlie was Quidditch captain. Fred and George tend to be on the wild side but they still have good grades and Percy's a perfect. How am I suppose to live up to that?"

"Hey, you've already have," Harry said trying to think up something quick.

"How?" Ron asked.

"You're best friends with me. Trust me, stick with me and will both earn internal glory."

"Really?"

Harry then began to explain to Ron about his 'theory' that Voldemort wasn't dead with the key phrase "They never found a body." And that if Ron stayed with him and helped him destroy Voldemort then he would live up to his brothers. The train ride went by smoothly. Ron introduced Harry to Scabbers and Harry had to hold back the will to kill the rat right there and then. When food cart came he bought half the cart and Ron and him shared a feast. Hermione stopped in and asked for a toad and left to go look for it. Harry let her go. He was going to get his friendship with Hermione started during the sorting. The whole train ride was a blast. Although something was bothering Harry, he had the strange thought that something was missing.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Harry heard Hagrid call.

"Let's go Ron," Harry said with excitement. No matter how many times he went to Hogwarts he was still excited to go.

They got into the boats, Harry and Ron were joined with Hermione and Neville. There was lots of chatter as Hogwarts came into view. They were taken to a kind of underground harbor and finally led to waiting room where they stood to get sorted.

Professor McGonagall came out and gave her speech. Hermione was next to Harry going through everything she read trying to figure out what to do when the sorting was announced. Harry decided to bring up some conversation.

"So you nervous?"

Hermione looked up at Harry.

"Just a bit, I'm curious to see what house I'm going to be put in. What house do you think you're going to be in?" she asked.

"I don't know. My parents were in Gryffindor so I suppose I'll be there. But Slytherin might be an option. I've heard the green brings out my eyes."

"What?" Ron said behind him. "You want to be in Slytherin?"

"Nope," Harry replied turning towards Ron. "I think I'll go in Gryffindor because my parents went there. But don't you think that the Slytherin color will bring out my eyes. There is the fashion segment you need to worry about. Yellow would not clash well with me eyes."

"You should stick with Gryffindor," Ron said.

Harry nodded his head and turned back to Hermione to ask her a question when McGonagall came back into the room.

"_Move along now," _McGonagall said in a sharp voice. "_The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line and follow me."_

Harry got into line with everyone else and walked into the Great Hall. The view was amazing no matter how many times he saw it. He turned his head and saw the familiar sorting hat. The hat then sung its song. Some of the first years gasped in surprise. Once the hat was finished the whole hall began to clap.

"_So we've just got to try on the hat," _Ron said to Harry.

"Good thing too," Harry replied. "I thought we were going to have to fight a troll or a dragon at least.

"_When I call you name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," _McGonagall said. "_Abbott, Hannah."_

Harry watched the sorting go on and started a game with Ron called guess the house. Needless to say Harry guess right every time. Ron was astonished. After a while Harry felt kind of bad. He was winning five to one. He decided to guess a few wrong.

When it was Hermione's turn Harry guessed Gryffindor as Ron guessed Ravenclaw. Needless to say Hermione was put in Gryffindor and Ron groaned. Harry inwardly signed. He would have to get Ron to like Hermione again. He could always go with the fail safe plan of the troll but Harry really missed having Hermione as a best friend. Who was going to help him with his homework?

It wasn't until Malfoy was called that Harry realized what was missing on the train ride. Malfoy never visited his compartment. In fact Harry hadn't seen Malfoy at all since he traveled back in time. Malfoy strutted over to the hat and put it on his head. He sat there for ten minutes. Harry was curious. From what harry could recall that hat didn't even touch Malfoy's head before shouting out Slytherin. Malfoy was there for a few more minutes before the hat shouted Slytherin. Malfoy stood up place the hat back on the stool and began to strut to the Slytherin table. It must have been in Harry's imagination because Harry thought he saw Malfoy turn and wink at him. Something wasn't right with Malfoy.

It was a little bit longer before Harry was called. He walked up to the stool, sat down, and put the hat on his head.

"Hmm, another one eh?" the sorting hat said.

"What do you mean another one?" Harry asked.

"I suppose you want to be sorted into Gryffindor again. My, this going to be an exciting turn of events."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry stood up and glared at the hat as he put it down. It didn't answer his questions. The Gryffindor house cheered as Harry made his way over to the table. Harry looked over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy was staring at him with a smirk on his face. Something was up with Malfoy and he would find out.

The rest of the sorting went along fast. Ron joined him at the table finally and Dumbledore stood up to make his speech.

"I would like to introduce two new teachers to Hogwarts."

Harry looked up at the table. There were two new teachers?

"First off as are Defensive Against the Dark Arts is Professor Quirrell and for our new History Of Magic professor is Lee Smith,"

Dumbledore concluded his speech but Harry heard none of it. He didn't even notice when the food showed up in front of him. Harry was staring t the new History of Magic professor Lee Smith. The obviously fake blond hair and beard reminded him of someone.

Harry's mouth dropped open as he realized that Lee Smith was Sirius Black. Noticing that Harry was gawking at him Sirius winked at Harry and turned to talk to Hagrid who he was sitting next to.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm soo sorry for updating this a few days late. I had no inspiration for this chapter. I will still update this again on Wednesday. I have inspiration for the next chapter I just needed to have what happened in this chapter before the next chapter. It's kind of confusing. Anyway the next chapter will be longer. I like to keep my chapters for this story around 1,500 words. This chapter was lacking about 500 and I couldn't think of how to add more to it without taking away stuff for the next chapter. Sorry for my ramblings. Thanks for the reviews.**

**I do not own anything! R&R **

* * *

><p>The first thing Harry wanted to do was confront Sirius on his horrible disguise as Lee Smith. What was he thinking? People would have to be blind not to realize that it was Sirius. Was he trying to get put back in prison? How could Sirius be so reckless? Then again, it was Sirius.<p>

When the feast was over Harry followed the other Gryffindor students. He would have to wait until everyone was asleep before he could talk to Sirius. Where did Sirius even sleep?

"So Harry, are you excited for tomorrow?" Hermione asked. "Which class are you looking forward to? I'm really excited for Transfiguration, but Defense Against the Dark Arts sounds exciting too."

"Me, um I'm looking forward to Potions," Harry said. "I've always wanted to create my own little potions. When I was younger I use to pretend that I was a chemist and create colorful creations."

Harry looked at Hermione and hoped that she wouldn't pick up his lie. She was good at reading him and Ron like a book. Well at least she was good at reading Harry like an open book. She did miss the whole Ron liking her bit. Harry looked over towards Ron. He was talking to Dean. He overheard Ron telling Dean about Quidditch and why it was the best sport in the world. Dean argued back that soccer was better.

After what seemed like eternity it was lights out. Harry waited until he was completely sure that his roommates were asleep before making his way out of bed. He needed to talk to Sirius and find out what Sirius was planning with this poorly thought out disguise, Lee Smith. If Snape ever found out Sirius would be killed on sight. Or at least Snape would want him to be killed on sight.

Harry walked out of the common room really fast. He glanced back. The portrait of the Fat Lady was empty. He really needed to get his invisibility cloak back from Dumbledore. Harry rushed around the school trying to remember where the teacher's rooms were on the Marauders Map. How was he going to get that back from the twins? Not that he really needed it. He didn't really use it for good purposes anyway unless you could count stalking Malfoy with it and staring at Ginny's name as good purposes.

It was about an hour of walking before Harry finally admitted that he was lost. He didn't even know where exactly he was at the moment. He passed the third corridor a few halls ago and lost track of anything when he ran away from Mrs. Norris. Finally Harry stopped walking and leaned against the wall.

"Lost Potter?"

Harry froze. He knew that voice. He turned his head to the left. Standing there smirking at Harry was Draco Malfoy.

"I don't believe we've been acquainted," Harry lied.

"Cut the crap Potter. I know you've gone back in time," Draco said. "And besides no first year uses the word acquainted."

"What? How?" Harry asked.

"Because the same spell that took you back in time also took me back in time."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Well the Ministry went into chaos when you were hit with the spell. Your body just collapsed on the ground. You were in a coma like state for weeks. We couldn't find a way to wake you up. We had the top researchers researching just what that spell might do. It was a rare spell. Really dark too. You can't find it in books. Eventually Crabbe Sr. confessed to where he learned the spell. Apparently he overheard Voldemort talking about it. He said it was an alternate dimension spell. Of course the Ministry wanted to prove it. So they hired the best man in their Auror league to cast the spell on," Draco explained.

"Then why isn't Ron back in time?" Harry asked. Ron was one of his best Aurors.

"Well, they already lost one of the Golden Trio to the spell they didn't really want to lose another one and since I was an ex death eater they didn't think too many people would mind me going into comatose too. Of course my mother was quite hysterical when she found out. I couldn't blame her. The ministry was having her son go into an alternate dimension to go after Harry Potter with the chance that he might not come back. I would be hysterical too. Now I just have to figure out how to get us back to the right dimension."

Harry stared at Draco.

"What happens if you can't figure out how to get to the right dimension?" Harry asked. "And how can that be possible anyway? Sirius came back in time too and he wasn't hit by the spell."

"Sirius? As in Sirius Black, my cousin?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Well Potter, this is another dimension. Anything is possible."

With that said Draco started making his way down the hall leaving Harry all alone to ponder his thoughts. Before Draco left Harry's view completely Harry called out.

"Malfoy what does this make us then?"

"We're still going to play the act of enemies when we are in public we don't want to screw up this dimension too much. By the way, keep your eye on the new professor, Lee Smith. There's something fishy about him," Draco said and left Harry alone in the hall.

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's last comment. Of course there was something fishy about the new professor. It was Sirius Black. He was supposedly trying to kill Harry. Everything was so confusing in this time. Harry shook his head and made his way back to the common room. He would find Sirius tomorrow. For now he needed to clear his head. All these new thoughts from Draco was making his head hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the late update. I had to get a root canal a couple days ago and I've been on pills. And then I didn't have any idea what to write for this story. Here's a chapter. It's an introduction to Sirius I guess. The next chapter will be easier to write. Anyway I'm thinking of switching my update date to Sunday. I'm just so busy during the week.**

**R&R and I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>The next day Harry made his way to the Great Hall where he got his schedule. He wouldn't be in History of Magic until after Herbology. Harry walked with his fellow Gryffindors and listened to Professor Sprout's welcoming speech. After that class was over Harry rushed to the History of Magic classroom. It was weird. Nowhere in his right mind did he ever think he would be rushing with anticipation to a History of Magic class and yet, here he was running down the corridor. Ron was running in the background trying to catch up.<p>

"Slow down Harry!" Ron called. "Do you even know if we are going the right way?"

"Yes Ron," Harry called back. "I know my way around the castle. It's not that big!"

"Not that big? Harry it's a bloody castle!" Ron shouted.

Harry stopped running. Ron stopped next to Harry a few seconds later and tried to catch his breath.

"We're here," Harry said opening the History of Magic classroom door. Harry's mouth dropped open when he saw the inside of the classroom. The classroom that used to be a boring gray with photographs of famous people throughout the history was completely different. Each wall was painted a different color. The walls were green with silver lining, red with gold lining, yellow with black lining, and blue with bronze lining, and the ceiling, oddly enough, was painted purple. Along the walls were pictures of Sirius dressed up as Lee Smith. Only they weren't like the photos Gilderoy Lockhart had up when he was teaching, (which Harry was not looking forward too) they were funny photos. There was one of Sirius in the duck pose and another with him and two cardboard stand dolls of models. There were lots more of Sirius making ridiculous faces. The desk all had name plates on them. Harry looked around and saw his name on the desk that was in the middle of the front row. He slowly made his way to the seat. Ron followed Harry into the classroom and took his seat. (His seat was in the back of the room.) More students began to filter in.

When everyone was in the classroom and seated they looked around for Professor Lee Smith, or in Harry's case, Sirius. It was a good five minutes of silence before Sirius finally graced the class with his presence. Harry's eyes grew wide as he took in Sirius' outfit. Unlike all the other professors who wore normal robes, Sirius was wearing nothing but an animal skin cloth around his lower waist and was carrying a wooden club.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, we are going to be talking about wizards back in the Stone Age and how are history started," Sirius said in a happy voice. "Throughout this course you will learn what magic is all about. Now first off, can anyone tell me what happened to the earliest witches and wizards?"

Harry looked around. Nobody's hand went up. Not even Hermione, which Harry found quite shocking. Hermione knew everything.

"Mr. Potter? What do you think?" Sirius asked.

Harry turned and glared at Sirius. It was just like him to put him in the spotlight.

"Well," Harry said. "I suppose that the early wizards were the ones that started the humans evolving until eventually they became who they are today."

"Close, but no cigar," Sirius said swinging his club around.

A few wizards behind Harry whispered to each other on what exactly Sirius had said.

"Wizards didn't do anything to help early muggles on their way. Wizards back then weren't as kind to muggles as they are now. Infact, wizards nearly killed all of the muggles, but they weren't successful in killing a group known as the homo-sapiens. A muggle-born was able to keep the other wizards away allowing muggles to populate the world."

Harry stared at Sirius. He was wondering if what Sirius was saying was true or some crap that Sirius made up to look like he knew what he was actually doing. Sirius went off on the brave muggle-born who saved the muggle race.

"Now, for your homework I want a full two pages on the muggle-born who kept the other wizards away from her group. Class dismissed."

The students slowly got up. They were unsure on what to do. Sirius had ended fifteen minutes early. Were they allowed to leave early?

"Well go on," Sirius said. "There are a lot more fun things to do then sit around in a class room listening to a teacher drone on."

The students rushed out of the room in a hurry. Harry, who hadn't even left his desk, was watching Sirius. He made sure that everyone was gone and waited a few more minutes after words to make sure no one was in hearing distance before finally talking.

"So, Lee," Harry said. "How's teaching?"

"It's actually kind of fun," Sirius said. "Don't tell Remus I said that though."

"Why are you here?" Harry asked.

"To hang out with you, obviously. I mean I could be wandering around endless streets as a dog but I'd rather not. I don't like going to the bathroom in public. People stare."

"But this is nuts! Sirius you are going to get caught and then they are going to kill you?" Harry said.

"Relax Harry, I've got everyone fooled. Besides don't you have another class to be getting too?"

"I don't think so—oh," Harry said. "Snape is going to kill me!"

Harry rushed around to get his bags. As he ran out the door he turned to look at Sirius.

"This isn't over! Meet me here after classes."

Harry then began rushing his way to the Potions classroom and hoped that Snape hadn't started already. But, Harry feared he already had.


End file.
